New Beginning
by MisaMisaa
Summary: It was that certain day. That certain day Noodle's life changed. The day they were shooting the El Mañana!
1. Chapter 1

It was that certain day. That certain day Noodle's life changed. The day they were shooting the El Mañana. It was going great until the helicopters turned against the video and started shooting at Island so it would fall out of the sky. When it did no one could find Noodle. What they don't know is Noodle is alive and running from the Japanese Military. We know what your thinking why is Noodle running from the Japanese Military? Well ever since a few years ago Noodle has been wanted for a while. So here is a story about Noodle's life after the whole incident and how she gets to re-meet her best friends, her crush, her whole family.

Chapter one:

"Hello everybody its channel 12 here with the news! As you all know the Gorillaz broke apart four years ago, when the El Mañana crashed into a cliff during there shoot and their wonderful lead guitarist death was caused by it. Well I have wonderful news! The band is getting back together and the bass guitarist decided to build a Cyborg-" As the news reported said that Noodle decided to shut the news off. Thinking out loud she said in a boring tone "I wasn't dead. I was alive and just living a normal life. Here's what happened to me during the crash."

Once the windmill crashed Noodle went back to Kong Studios. Once Noodle got there, her friends were no where to be seen in the studio. Noodle thought it was weird so she walked over to where Murdoc puts his walkie-talkies. Noodle then pressed the button and started talking saying "I'm alive and I need help. They're after me again. Bad people who wanted to take me to Japan and lock me up". Noodle started hearing things coming from the device meaning someone was on the other side, but no voice could be heard, but then she heard Murdoc saying that she was probably dead and even if she was he wouldn't care. When Noodle heard this she knew she had to go somewhere. Somewhere people..bad people wouldn't find her. Somewhere people would just except her. After Noodle made the choice on leaving, she fled to America. So here she is now, in an apartment in America living the boring life of a previous twenty three year old guitarist.

Noodle walked over to her room and laid down. 'I wonder where my friends are at the moment.' she thought and sighed. Today was a long day. She had work to do as a music teacher and she also had to stay after to help some kids out. She didn't hate the job she just would rather be with her friends making music. Though ever since El Mañana she hasn't heard from the band. Noodle heard a thing or two about Murdoc but she didn't care. He is the reason why her life is so pathetic. Noodle just wished she could see the two most important people of her life again. 2D and Russel. Basically her father and her crush.

Noodle heard her phone ring from her pocket so grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" she asked listening carefully since she rarely gets phone calls from people unless its the school.

"Uh yes Noodle is it? Well we were notified to tell you that you have thirty days to pack, before you have to move. Sorry to tell you this but someone else has decided to pay more then you are so you have to move out." as the voice of her landlord said this she decided to hang up the phone. Noodle sat on the couch and just looked down at the wooded floors.

"I got kicked out again, my forth home and I thought I would at least.." she cut her sentence off when she heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? She shouldn't be getting any visitors today, at least she wasn't suspecting any?

As Noodle walked over to the door and opened it she gasped at what she saw. There standing on the foot of her door step was none other then a blue haired black eyed, lanky thirty six year old man. As he saw her gasped and stood back a little.

"Noodle?" the man asked softly.

"...2D!"

Gonna have to stop there for now. Getting pretty late. Planning on finishing chapter two around next week so I won't keep you waiting. Ta~Ta everybody!-MisaMisa

Beginning


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Last chapter; "Noodle?" the man asked softly.

"...2D!"

"What ar you doing ere? I was asked tu come ere to talk bout movin arrangements!" 2D said looking down at her.

" I was kicked out of my home..." Noodle sighed running her hands in her hair. Looking around her house she looked at all her objects and other things she's collected over the years.

"Oh." Was all he could say while looking at Noodle. 2D held out his arms offering a hug to the one women who changed his life.

Noodle went straight for his arms and hugged him sighing. She missed him dearly. He was her best friend, crush and family added up into one. She started crying loudly and he patted her back for comfort.

"Noodle is gon be ight. You could come wiv wif me." He offered in a slight whisper.

"2D-San why are you even here? Noodle thought you were with Murdoc and Russel-San!" Her eyes became wide as she just realize her long lost friend was here at her door step. "Why don't you come in and tell me everything that happened."

As the two pair walked into her house Noodle sat down on her couch patting beside her. "Come sit with me 2D I don't bite..not yet at least." She winked and laughed a bit.

2D walked over to her and sat beside he on the couch. Laughing he poked her in the shoulder then sighed. "I'm wiving ere fer now until I get enough money to move to England. I'm ganna move back wif my parents there and maybe later get ah place of my own, also, Murdoc kicked as all out of Kong saying he wus bussy."

Noodle looked down at him and pat his back. "Do you have any clue were Russel-San is?"

"Last time I heard of im' he was living in a basement is someones house." he looked down at Noodle and sighed rubbing her hair between his fingers. 2D noticed her hair was growing out longer and it was choppy. Like the old times just longer. "So Noodle..wot happened tu you?"

Noodle looked down this being a tough subject for her. "I...I was attacked during the El Mañana as as you know...well once it finally wen't down. I traveled. I traveled to a lot of places.." She smiled at her memories and smirked. "Hey 2D you have lovely parents just to let you know."

His eyes widened when she said that. "Wot do you mean parents?" he looked confused and stared at her.

"Chill dude I met your mother and father while I was living in England. There very nice really. They knew who I was instantly. They told me if I ever saw you again to give you a hug for them and to tell you they love you." Noodle leaned down and gave him a hug sighing in relief. "Its good to see you again..."

He smiled and hugged her back leaning forward to kiss her head gently. Then he learned back and smiled showing his gap. "So tel'me I'm dying tu know. Where did you travel?"

"Well it is gonna be a long story but I guess I could tell you." Noodle shrugged learning back resting her head against one of the couch cushions. "Well I wen't back to my homeland not knowing that the military was after me then. Though as soon as I got their. There were lots of posters saying I was wanted so I decided to flee from Japan and go to England. Once in England I settled to stay in Kong Studio for a while but no one was there. So I left a message."

"What message?" 2D asked confused and sad hearing that his friend left the Gorillaz a message and no one told him.

"Well once I got to the Kong Studio I left a message saying people were after me and I needed help. I heard Murdoc talking on the other side...Murdoc..." She whispered the last name clenching her fist and started beating the couch. 2D grabbed her hands and pulled the to her side holding them there.

"Noods its alright Murdoc confessed and said yuu were alive, he told us he was ganna take care of everyfing.." looking at Noodle he finally noticed something he hasn't seen before. Her left eye had a small tiny bruise and it looked like she was blind in one eye. "Em guessing he didn't though..."

"No...he didn't...I had to fight them on my own. That's how I got this eye" Noodle pointed to her eye and sighed. "The eye is the only way I can remember I was strong enough to fight back, against my own country. When I found out why they attacked me was even worse news." looking down she shifted so she was leaning against 2D.

"How do ya know?" 2D asked looking down at her.

"Well one of the soldiers told me the truth. Murdoc sold me to them but when I told them I wasn't going to go with them they got angry and hunted me down for years. Four years of trying to survive without getting noticed."

"Oh Noods. I'm sorry I'm really truly sorry..." he hugged her tightly rubbing her back. "It must of av'been tough.."

"Yeah..." she looked up at him. Closing her eyes and reopening them she looked at the time, the clock saying it was 10:00pm. "Well its getting late do you have anywhere to go?"

"I wive in hour away, I must git going now.." he sighed and got up moving Noodle off him. Walking to the door he looked back at her. "Noodle pack your fings, your gonna come wiv wif me okay?" he smiled showing his gap.

"Okay toochie." She smiled remembering her old name for him. Giggling softly she raised her hand and waved. "Goodnight see you tomorrow maybe."

"Goodnight Love." He waved back then slightly and walked out the door closing it.

Noodle looked at the door and sighed getting up and walking towards her bedroom. Tomorrow was going to be a long day packing and moving. She decided she was only gonna take the stuff she needed and stuff 2D wanted her to take. Noodle looked over at her dresser and noticed something she hasn't seen for a while. Walking over to it she noticed it was something she was gonna give 2D for his birthday but never got the chance. It was a small picture fame with Keyboards and Microphones on it with a small picture of her and 2D smiling. Their arms were wrapped around each other and 2D had the goofiest smile on ever. Noodle was looking straight but she was laughing. The picture was took when the band went to crash one of Murdocs one night stands wedding. The whole idea was of course Murdocs Idea. Laughing to herself she put the picture down and went to her bed laying down. Before she knew it she passed out awaiting for tomorrow to come.

Long chapter like wow. Anyways I couldn't wait to write this sooo. I'm just gonna upload it on now. I might be uploading every other day because I really don't wanna forget about this story. Believe me I will. I forget everything! Anyways next chapter coming soon. Special thanks to two friends for encouraging me I could defiantly get an idea for this chapter. Toodle~Loos~MisaMisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Noodle woke up to a loud banging at the door. KNOCK KNOCK! "I'm up give me a minute to get ready!" Noodle looked around and changed out of her pajamas. Once she was finished she went to the door and opened it. 2D was standing there smiling happily.

"R yuu weady" he asked excitedly bouncing up and down smiling showing his gap.

"Well I didn't get to pack last night and I just woke up..."Noodle sighs brushing her hair with her fingers trying to smother it down a little..

2D looked at her then sighed before smiling "I can help yuu if ya want?"

"Hai 2D you can help me, I don't think its going to take my that long to even pack though, I'm only taking a few things, I can't afford to take everything especially if I'm living with you for a while." Noodle looked up at him then smiled to before opening the door wider and waving 2D in the house.

2D walked in, closed the door and walked over to Noodle who was moving some pictures around. Smiling he walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Noodle cried out from pain, for she never told 2D something. 2D looked at her curiously before poking her side again, when she cried out again he decided to lift up her shirt a little to see a nasty bruise and some scars that were still trying to heal.

"Noodle wots this?" he asked tilting his head to the side and sighing.

"This, oh this, I got this about one or two months ago in a fight with someone..." she replied back frowning at mory.

"Who was this person, why were yuu fighting wif them?" he decided to question again wanting to find out who hurt his precious Noods.

"Well like I said about a month ago I got into a fight with someone, this person being one of my old friends from when I was eleven. His name was Hideyoshi Sohma. Well when I when I went to New York to find Russel he was there. I kind of met with him again. Thats when I found out he joined the military for Japan and he was out to find me. When I met him in a store he was all kind and sweet but once we came out he dragged me to an ally and beat me. Thats when he cut me with a knife in my side. A hobo saved my life by bringing me to a hospital. I never got his name but to this day I thank him." she frowned at the memory and shivered.

"Noods..I..I'm sorry." 2D hugged her sighing before letting go and smiling. "Well..I'm ere now! I will always be ere!"

Noodle faked a smile and looked down. '_That's what you said when I was fifteen..but then I couldn't find you and you were never there_...' she thought in her head before looking up at him. "Wanna pack now. If we don't start now its never going to finish!"

"Yes, Lets start packing befer it gits dark" smiling he picked up a box and walked over to the living room. "Wot do yuu wanna pack?"

Pointing to all her Gorillaz stuff and pictures she smiled. "These are defiantly coming with me."

2D looked at all the stuff she pointed at. Frowning he noticed one was of there latest album Plastic Beach. The picture on the front was Cyborg Noodle and 2D hugging each other with Murdocs arms wrapped around them. Frowning he picked it up and put it in the box. He was lucky enough to escape from that island. He started putting more things in the box one at a time. Accidentally he dropped a glass frame trying to put it in the box. Looking down he noticed the picture was himself with Noodle his arm wrapped snuggly on her shoulder with her looking away slightly blushing.

"Oh that picture it doesn't matter anymore..thats an old photo anyways I bet you wouldn't even remember it anyways." Looking away Noodle went to go grab the photo.

2D went for the for the photo at the same time saying "I member fis clearly it was when I found out.."

Noodle looked at him and closed her eyes the reopening them. "Found out was toocuhie?

2D looked at her and smiled down at her. "When I found out I...liked you...Noods." he whispered quietly picking himself up, walking towards her then hugged her. "Iv liked yuu fer a while now."

Noodle looked up at him and smiled. "I..like you to toochie."

2D half smiled half smirked and cupped her face before leaning down whispering. "We need to finish packing."

Noodle blushed before walking over to her last box and finishing the last bit of packing. "Well everything is packed now. Can we g-"

2D didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence before he walked over to her wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly kissing her softly. Noodle blushed before kissing him back lightly. 2D then pulled away before smiling. "Shall we go now?"

Noodle smiled before replying back "Yeah lets go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

2D and Noodle were walking down the street when Noodle noticed 2D stop. 2D then walked up towards a big house and smiled. "Fis is meh home Noods!"

Noodle looked astonished at his house. It was the most beautiful place she has every seen or been to. It was three stories high and blue with a white roof. The porch was shady and had an old couple swing. In the back was a grounded pool and a nice garden. "2D how..how did you get this!?"

"Well I found out that Muds ad'vis place all by hermself a while back so I decided to wive ere', but Muds told meh ef I wanted to wive here I must not goo inter his "Special" room." smiling he opening the red door and let her in.

Noodle walked in carrying a two boxes stacked on top of each, not seeing where she was going she bumped into a wall and fell. Groaning in pain she sighed sitting there looking around. She noticed the inside was beautiful to. Purple walls and blueish purple carpet. Photos of the band were plastered to the walls everywhere. Grinning she got up and picked up a box. "2D I think I love it here already!"

Smiling 2D grabbed a box and walked upstairs to the first floor and dropped a box of at a purple door labeled 'Noods.' Opening the door he stepped aside for her to walk in. "Well Noods fis is yer place I painted the door and wote yer name so yew no its yer room."

Noodle walked into the room and sighed. The walls were blue and purple and the ceiling was red. In the corner was a bed with bright red pillows blue sheets and a purple blanket. Her dresser was pitch black with a few photos of her previous band mates and a mirror. In the other corner was a closet for her clothes and next to it was a dark blue chouch. It was a smallish biggish room just for her. Turning around she hugged 2D before picking up and box and setting it down on her bed. Opening the box she pulled out the very first thing. A photo of her and 2D hugging. The photo she always loved. Smiling she sat it down and sighed.

"Well Noods I'm gernna go make some lunch." Turning around he walked towards the stairs. Noodle ran to the door and looked at him.

"When did you learn how to cook toochie?" she questioned looking very confused. Back in kongs he could never cook. He was the most terrible cook and would almost burn the kitchen down. She still remember the day he tried cooking ramen and almost caught on fire because his sleeve kept touching the burner.

"Wiving by yourself you need to learn someday wight?" smiling he descended the stairs saying "Don't worry I heard my food taste wonderful!"

Sighing Noodle went back to unpacking her boxes. Putting stuff where they belonged it was about an hour later once she finished. Just in time to eat to. Smelling the food she wen't downstairs and into the kitchen to see Grilled Cheeses with some chips to the side. Smiling she sat down at the table and waited for 2D to finish the last sandwich. Once 2D sat down they ate there food in silence and then went to the living room. Finally breaking the silence Noodle said "Toochie your a wonderful cook, just like you said you were I wanna eat your food everyday now" giggling she looked at 2D.

2D smiled back and gave himself a pat on the hand. "Why fank you Noods, I enjoy cooking a vot now, not as much ass Russel though." thinking about Russel he realized what happened earlier, he finally kissed Noodle. What would Russel think though if he was here? He would have surly killed 2D by now saying 'Don't ever touch my baby girl again.' Laughing he got up and started heading for the stairs. "I'm going to my room for a while Noods you can do whateva yuu wan't! Just don't burn vee house down."

Nodding she walked over to the couch and laid down turning on the TV. After a while she was fast asleep dreaming about what happened that day. _I kissed 2D and now I'm living with him now. This is slightly cool but hard to believe. I wonder if this is all a dream and I'll wake up any second. I don't know but all I know is if it is a dream I never wanna wake up again. _Smiling she sighed in her sleep unknown of the person watching her in the corner...

Welp here it is chapter 4. Sorry for the wait but I couldn't think of any ideas until now. Heh Heh I literally had my friend/favorite author help me get ideas so thank you to him. So finally heres the chapter. Chapter five probably will be up either tomorrow or somewhere around next week depending on the situation. Anyways TA~TA~Lovelies. MISAMISSA.


End file.
